Automotive vehicles have various lighting systems. These systems may include lighting and signaling devices mounted to the front, sides, rear, topside, and/or underside of the vehicle. Lighting systems may provide illumination to enable the driver to operate the vehicle in dimly lit environments and may increase the conspicuity of the vehicle.
One such lighting device is a puddle lamp or convenience light which may be mounted to a side mirror on a motor vehicle. The puddle lamp may provide lighting on the ground in the vicinity of the vehicle door to which the side mirror is attached.